talehqsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katya Nikolaeva
'Introduction' �������� �������� �� �������� … katya nikolaeva was known as the astute & captivating aristocrat with a reputation for being a phoebe tonkin doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated noble vampire has become widely known for being rather decadent & vulgar . let’s see how long the evike native will last during this war . after all they’re only twenty seven '/ ''three - hundred & thirty years old . + she / her & cisfemale , original character. '''Early Life * katya was born into a wealthy , powerful aristocrat family in evike . since childhood , she was taught many things — multiple instruments , multiple languages — she received the highest education . as a child , she was interested in excelling in every subject . soon , however , this lifestyle began to bore her . she always sought the extraordinary in her exceedingly mundane life until finally — she met the person who would give her the ultimate gift of immortal life ; juliet capulet . katya is very attached to juliet , especially after leaving her family behind in evike . she feels indebted &'' eternally grateful for being turned , and thus is very loyal to juliet . katya is loyal to nothing & no one else besides her maker . she’s a free - spirit that does whatever she pleases &'' goes wherever her heart desires . she’s not one for rules / norms / regulations . if there is a line'' ?'' katya will cross it . if there is a box ?'' she will live outside it . '''Current Events' katya nikolaeva is a prime example of hedonism . she searches for constant pleasure &'' fun , which is easy since she has the money ''& power to do so . this is a troublesome combination , especially considering the fact that she’s a vampire . her world revolves around drinks , drugs , parties , sex , scandal , anything that could bring her temporary bliss . 'Personality' * katya is ultimately a fun - loving person . she loves being around anyone who likes to have a good time , no matter how wild &'' ''problematic it might be . those who try to ruin or dampen her fun , quickly become caught in her crossfire . she’s a friendly &'' sociable person , but can also become quite feisty , defensive , &'' violent when provoked . she’s not bothered by many things , though . 'Wanted Connections' * a childhood friend / friend of the family. * party friends / always get dragged to parties with her. * someone she can influence ( someone pure who hasn’t gotten into reckless behavior yet ). * partner in crime / the person she calls when she wants to cause big trouble. * flings ( past / present / future ) : katya has virtually no boundaries when it comes to sex & sexuality. * best friend/s * “ i always end up coming to you when things get rough ” / confidant / with benefits if wanted ?? * “ we only get along at parties / under the influence but otherwise cant stand each other ”